Love in DBHS
by Phoenix Cygnus
Summary: [REPUBLISH] DBHS adalah sekolah khusus namja dengan 3asrama murid. suatu hari, datang 3 orang murid baru, dan sudah menjadi tradisi bagi setiap murid baru yang datang harus mengikuti prosesi upacara penyambutan diasrama masing-masing. bagaimana rencana para ketua murid ganteng kita dalam menyambut murid baru tersebut? DLDR! yunjae ff
1. Prolog

_**Love in Dong Bang High School (prolog)**_

Author : Jung Shin Neul

genre : romance, humor garing

**warning : boys love, gak sesuai EYD, dldr!**

* * *

Dong Bang High School (DBHS) adalah sekolah khusus namja untuk siswa-siswa terbaik yang ada diseluruh korea. Lulusan DBHS adalah lulusan terbaik yang akan dengan mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan diperusahaan-perusahaan besar, karena sebagian besar murid DBHS adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan ternama dikorea. Kalaupun ada murid yang kurang mampu itu karena adanya program beasiswa untuk murid dengan prestasi yang cemerlang. Dan disinilah banyak kisah yang akan terjadi...

Di DBHS terdapat beberapa asrama menurut tingkatan kelasnya. Untuk murid tingkat pertama menempati asrama WildBlood, asrama ini terletak diujung kanan gedung asrama. Warna asrama WildBlood berwarna Biru. Sementara murid tingkat kedua menempati asrama GreenDark, terletak ditengah gedung asrama. Warna asramanya adalah Hijau. Dan untuk murid tingkat ketiga menempati asrama RedSun. Terletak diujung kiri asrama. Warna khasnya adalah Merah. Dan masing-masing asrama mempunyai ketua asrama. Ketua asrama disetiap masing-masing asrama mempunyai tugas penting untuk menjaga keamanan asrama. Asrama Wildblood diketuai oleh namja tinggi pemakan segala(?), Shim Changmin, asrama GreenDark diketuai oleh namja dengan kharisma yang luar biasa untuk menaklukan pasangannya, Park Yoochun, dan ketua asrama RedSun adalah namja tampan dengan mata musangnya yang tajam, Jung Yunho.

Mereka bertiga adalah ketua asrama yang disegani dan dipuja para namja cantik disekolah mereka. Tidak hanya terkenal di DBHS, nama mereka sudah terkenal dimana-mana. Dibalik pesona mereka, tidak ada yang mengetahui sifat asli mereka yang sebenarnya.

Suatu ketika disekolah DBHS, kedatangan tiga orang murid pindahan dari Jepang, mereka adalah Kim's bersaudara. Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, dan Kim-Cho-Kyuhun. Mereka masuk ditingkatan kelas yang berbeda. Kyuhyun ditingkat pertama, Junsu ditingkat kedua, dan Jaejoong ditingkat ketiga.

Bagaimana kehidupan diasrama DBHS? Apakah yang terjadi pasca kedatangan Kim's bersaudara? Bagaimana sang ketua asrama menyambut murid baru diasrama mereka?

TBC or End

review please... */\*


	2. Chapter 1

**Love in DBHS** **© Jung Shin Neul**

Cast : Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, dan Shim Changmin

Genre : Romance, Humor 0,1%

**Warning : Boys Love, male x male, mohon maaf kalo ada TYPO, saya udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin *padahal males ngedit #plak, DLDR!**

Happy Reading^^~

* * *

Wushhhh...

Suara angin pagi yang berhembus menerpa kulit kecoklatan seorang _namja_ tampan. Poninya yang panjang ikut bergoyang dan sesekali menerpa ujung matanya yang masih tertutup. _Namja_ tampan itu tengah beristirahat atau bisa dibilang tertidur dibawah pohon rindang dibelakang taman sekolah Dong Bang. _Namja_ itu sangat menyukai angin pagi di musim semi yang sangat menyegarkan menurutnya. Masih dengan posisinya yang berbaring, dengan kedua tangannya dilipat kebelakang menjadi bantalannya, _namja_ itu tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada seorang _namja_ cantik nan manis tengah menatap setiap gerak-geriknya.

Kegiatan mereka berakhir sampai ada seorang _namja_ dengan jidat lebar menghampiri namja yang sedari tadi tertidur dibawah pohon. Merasa kegiatan pengamatannya terganggu _namja_ cantik itu segera pergi dari tempat pengintaiannya.

"Hai _hyung_... Aku sudah tau kau pasti tertidur disini. _Wake up_.. Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu" ucap _namja_ tampan dengan kadar keramahan yang tinggi itu... xD

"Eunghhh... Ada apa chun-ah..? Apa ada sesuatu hal yang sangat penting sehingga kau mengganggu waktu tidurku?" tanya _namja_ tampan itu acuh masih memejamkan matanya

"Tentu saja _hyung_! Apa kau tau kalau mulai hari ini ada tiga orang murid pindahan dari jepang? Dan kudengar mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat terkenal disana. Anak-anak sedang membicarakan mereka, katanya mereka sangat cantik dan manis" jelas yoochun dengan seringaian yang tercetak dibibirnya.

Sejenak mendengar penuturan sahabatnya yoochun, _namja_ tampan itu terdiam tampak sedang berfikir, lalu membuka matanya yang sipit.

"Hah.. Ku kira ada apa. Aku sudah tahu, sebelum mereka pindah kesini aku sudah tahu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mereka." Ucap _namja_ tampan itu lagi dan segera memejamkan matanya.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau tahukan tradisi disekolah kita, lebih tepatnya masing-masing asrama kita. Kita harus memberikan acara 'penyambutan' bagi mereka bertiga. Lagipula sepertinya ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik" tutur sang _namja_ cassanova tersebut.

"Tentu saja, Chun-ah. Tradisi itu akan berjalan sesuai peraturan masing-masing asrama." tampaknya sang ketua yang terkenal sangat dingin itu mulai tertarik dengan perbincangan mengenai rencana 'penyambutan' sang murid pindahan. Dialah sang ketua asrama Redsun, Jung Yunho.

"Hahaha... Betul sekali _hyung_. Aku sudah merencanakan hal yang akan murid pindahan itu lalui sebelum memasuki wilayah kekuasaanku. Kau tahu _hyung_, murid pindahan yang akan masuk keasrama Greendark, kabarnya _namja_ yang manis dengan pantat montoknya. Hehehe.. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin segera 'menyambutnya'" ujar Yoochun.

"Hehehe... Benarkah? Aku belum mengetahui rupa murid pindahan yang akan memasuki asrama Redsun. Tapi pasti akan menjadi hal yang menarik untuk dilakukan. Aku akan menyambutnya seramah mungkin"

"_Hyuuuuuuuuungiie_...!" teriakan yang bisa dikatakan lengkingan tajam nan keras itu sukses membuyarkan khayalan kedua _namja_ berpredikat ketua asrama itu. Tampak seorang _namja_ tampan dengan tinggi badan yang sesuai dengan lengkingan suara tingginya itu.

"Hyung... hosh.. hosh.. Apakah kalian sudah tahu bakalan ada murid pindahan dari jepang?" tanya _namja_ tinggi yang merupakan ketua asrama Wildblood.

"Ckckck.. Sebelum kau beritahu pasti kami sudah tahu duluan. Kau dari mana saja? Dan kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?" tanya yoochun heran melihat _dongsaeng_nya yang mereka sudah tahu keevilannya.

"Aku habis melihat murid pindahan yang akan memasuki asrama Wildblood. Dia lumayan cantik dan manis. Hehehehe.. Bagaimana _hyung,_ apakah kalian sudah merencanakan upacara 'penyambutan' mereka?" tanya changmin antusias

Seketika itu juga seringaian tajam terpasang diwajah kedua ketua asrama itu. Disusul dengan seringaian yang tidak kalah evil dari sang _dongsaeng_, Shim Changmin.

Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, yang pasti itu adalah hal yang menarik bagi mereka dalam menyambut kedatangan murid pindahan sebelum mereka memasuki asrama mereka masing-masing.

Ingin tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan? Ikuti kisah mereka dibioskop-bioskop terdekat. *plak*

RnR please... ^_^/

* * *

A/N : saya mau ngucapin terimakasih buat yang udah me-riview, follow, dan juga fav buat cerita saya ini. huhuhu

makasih banyak (*^_^*) , mian gak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu *nangis

soalnya ini ngepostnya juga buru-buru, jadinya pendek banget... hehehe :D

dimohon RnR nya ya~~~

_Arigatou gozaimasu_... *bow


End file.
